


Attack Of The Hands!!!

by SalaciousSister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Confusion, Erotic Poetry, Fear, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, inconsistent rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: "Atlanta, in particular, is a major human trafficking transportation hub and is one of the top U.S. cities with the highest levels of child sex trafficking. Of the 222 cases in 2019...) About 57 cases were confirmed to involved minors."-Human Trafficking Statistics By State 2020worldpopulationreview.com
Kudos: 2





	Attack Of The Hands!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted.  
> ~sxs

Only sound they make; the shuffling

Smell of plastic; disinfectant; medicine

Knuckle hook in cheek; fat fingers to throat

Don’t wiggle; not a worm who gets a runny nose

More fingers; thumb by side

Squeeze; count ribs; down to whites

Two pairs make four fingers; clean forearms

Tug pull down; mess him up

Twist; give them what they want; turn the crank; win a prize

Groan, whimper, moan, grr; not too much

Grr too much; stone, head, bust

Click; medicinal; medical; dependable; cold sharp pain

Needles not pins; rush; party beamers; dizy itzy; real fun

Thin air; cold blood; thin sweat; touch more; fuck

Real rowdy gloves; wet slack jaw; slobber not sober

Slow down; soft; cold move like ice; hold still slip

Not too slim; tired no sleep; numbing yummy

Bitter tastes better; grab, yank; toy

Twist him! Turn him! Push him! Bop him!

Please don’t stop it.

Vomit.

Sick kid shit; rubber nubbers thick and scary

His arm hairy! No touch! Bad touch!

Nuh uh uh; thumb of war worm knows a bloody nose

Metal; ice water splash; blizzard

Their make; plastic; your make; spastic

Tired; Fear; Dark; Cold; Home; Mom

Red light

The Shuffling

Cleaner plastic fist

Finger tongue in cheek; throat dry; spit thin

**Author's Note:**

> figured id try something like this. still gets me off. might try again with something cute


End file.
